Lost in the Moment
by SuePerb
Summary: Set after S2 EP6 of Last Tango in Halifax. Hopefully on-going!
1. Chapter 1

**Very new to all this, so please be gentle with me. Just wanted to keep some of the McElliot love going. **

**Would appreciate any feedback. **

The fragrant smell of Kate McKenzie's scent filled Caroline Elliot's nostrils as she gently woke from dreaming about the woman in question. Caroline smiled as she opened her eyes and relished the feeling of being 'big spoon' to the pregnant 'little spoon'.

_'Last night happened. It actually happened.'_ Thought Caroline, finding it hard to believe that her daydreaming had become reality. For months she had tortured herself with romantic thoughts about Kate finally forgiving her and taking her back. Every time they passed in the school hallways her mind drifted to different playful scenarios. They usually started with Kate discreetly slipping her hand into Caroline's and leading her off to seek privacy in the bookstore where she would take her breath away with kisses and tell her how much she missed her. But this didn't happen. Instead, every time their paths crossed, Kate avoided eye contact at all cost and Caroline would stride on, head held high to ensure her internal screaming mess didn't crack her bitch in heels, professional persona.

To see Kate standing there, her beauty glowing, and for her to ask Caroline to dance made every fiber of her body tingle. Nobody else in the room mattered as they stepped onto the dance floor and Kate held Caroline's waist. And then that kiss. '_That kiss'._ That kiss that sent her head dizzy and her legs weak. A feeling Caroline would never forget. She had her back.

_'Mmm back'_ thought Caroline as she shifted a little in the bed so that she could take in the delightful sight of Kate's gloriously naked back. The older woman couldn't resist the temptation to touch. She ran two fingers leisurely from the nape of Kate's neck down towards her soft, pert bum cheeks. Heat flushed across Caroline's body as Kate let out a sleepy groan of appreciation which brought back memories of the previous evening. Caroline bit her lower lip as she remembered Kate writhing in pleasure in the four-poster bed. Her beautiful baby bump arching as she climaxed, over and over and over again. This woman was like a drug to Caroline and she wanted a repeat prescription.

Caroline lowered herself and began to place a soft trail of kisses along the line she had just drawn with her fingers. Kate was beginning to stir, but remained lying on her side and Caroline grinned in anticipation of making this woman scream.

The kisses had reached Kate's bum, and, now that the woman was a little more awake, Caroline playfully nipped Kate's right cheek. This caused the sleepy woman to jump away from her. Caroline was prepared and she eased Kate's body back by guiding Kate's hips with her exploring hands. Her right hand lightly drifted down Kate's right thigh to her knee, which she circled a few times with her index finger.

Kate moaned and softly chuckled. She was ticklish there and Caroline knew it.

Caroline took this opportunity to pull Kate's leg into a raised bent position so that Kate's toes rested upon her other leg but it allowed Caroline access to where she wanted the most. Caroline could see that her sleepy assault on Kate had got the younger woman pleasantly aroused. Caroline couldn't wait to taste her. But she used her willpower to tease Kate some more. Kissing the inside on Kate's bent leg she got closer and closer to Kate's wetness. Stopping over it, letting her breath linger, which sent Kate wild.

"Caroline" said Kate breathlessly. "Please"

That was it, she couldn't tease her much longer.

"I'm a sucker for manners" smirked Caroline before unleashing her tongue and working Kate to a most superb orgasm.

Caroline retraced the kisses up Kate's spin and resumed her 'big spoon' position.

"Merry Christmas, darling" Caroline said placing a final kiss on Kate's bare shoulder.

"Mmmm, Merry Christmas."

Both fell back into a gentle slumber.

For the second time that Christmas morning Caroline contently woke only to realise Kate was absent from their festive nest. Suspecting Kate was in the bathroom, she let out a soft call for her girlfriend as she rose up out of bed.

"Kate?" Caroline rubbed her eyes and stretched a little whilst sitting on the edge of the bed. As she opened her eyes from a very satisfying morning stretch, smiling as she thought about the work out that she had had in the last 12 hours. Her gaze fell upon a fully dressed Kate stepping out of the bathroom.

"Kate?" said Caroline again, this time more quizzical.

Kate, who was dressed in the same red, wrap around dress from the previous evening, stood with her shoes on and her bag in hand. She hadn't being lying when she told Caroline that she had got in, shut the door, then turned round and came straight back. There was no time to pack any fresh clothes.

Kate tried to not let Caroline's naked body (a body that she adored) distract her from what she had to say.

"Caroline…last night…last night shouldn't have happened", informed Kate seriously.

Caroline's eyes widened as the words hit her with force. She couldn't bear to have all this taken away from her…not again! For Kate to think she had made a mistake in driving back to the wedding tugged at Caroline's gut.

"…I was just incredibly…" a huge grin started to spread across her face "…horny."

Kate knew her playful joke had not gone down well when she saw those glittery blue eyes fill with tears.

"Oh, Caroline…". Kate dropped her bag and glided across the room to take the older woman into her arms. Caroline sunk into the embrace gently sobbing. Kate removed the strands of blonde hair out of Caroline's face and rested her hand her cheek. "I was just nipping to reception for some more towels. I wasn't going anywhere." She gently lifted Caroline's head so that their eyes met and she could give Caroline a look of absolute adoration. "Too soon for jokes?"

Caroline shook her head meekly, tears still rolling down her face, but with a very grateful smile on her face "No".

"Then why are you crying sweetheart?" smiled Kate.

"I'm not…you've…you've just set off my 'horrible joke' detectors" Caroline offered with a pout and pointing to her eyes then wiping away the tears.

"Ah, I see. Is that the technical term for tears, Dr Elliot?" Kate said with a slight chuckle. Caroline nodded convincingly.

"Well, it's I good job I don't teach Science, isn't it?"

"Oui".

The couple stared at each other, reading each other's thoughts. Their lips met, and, once again, they happily got lost in the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the kind words/follows. Glad you enjoyed my first ever fic.**

**...So the story continues. Warning, it gets a little heated!**

**Reviews keep me inspired to carry on, so please give me some love if you enjoy it!**

**Characters entirely belong to the wonderful Sally Wainwright. **

The morning had passed with no major hiccups and everyone enjoyed Christmas day breakfast at the hotel. Over the delightful feast Caroline and Kate discovered that they weren't the only ones to be encouraged by the romantic setting of Celia and Alan's happy day. Harry and Muriel were acting like flirtatious teenagers, whilst Raff and Ellie fussed over Calamity like a devoted married couple. William and Roxy were loves young dream and Caroline couldn't help but beam at what a fine young gentleman her eldest son had grown up to be. She also took a moment to admire her youngest son, who was entertaining Celia, Alan and Angus with silly napkin tricks that had his engrossed crowd in stitches.

Caroline felt apprehensive about the final coupling sat at the breakfast table. She had warned Gillian that getting together with Robbie would only be asking for trouble, but there she sat playfully toying with with the beefy Policeman's hair as he placed a protective arm around the sinewy woman. However, Caroline had to admit that Gillian looked the happiest she had ever seen the sullen woman look.

Final arrangements were made for Christmas dinner before the fleet of cars went off in their separate directions. Gillian and her clan would nip back to the farm '_t'feed sheep_' and gather Christmas gifts before heading to Harrogate. Much to Lawrence's annoyance, Caroline declined Gillian's offer of bringing one of the farm's chickens back with her - just incase there wasn't enough turkey to feed them all.

"I'll-pluck-you-a-new-do-da-if-you-bloody-pluck-a-chicken-in-my-kitchen-on-Christmas-day!" was Caroline's exact response.

Kate had plans with her Mum to visit her Dad in the hospice for Christmas lunch, but she promised to join them all in the evening, once she had dropped her mother at her Auntie's.

'_This is shaping up to be the best Christmas ever'_ thought Caroline as she kissed Kate goodbye.

Xxxx

Gifts had been exchanged, games had been played and the Queen's speech had been watched. Celia, Alan, Caroline and Kate were the last ones standing, whilst everyone else had made their way to their beds for their Christmas slumber.

They sat in a comfortable silence in Caroline's living room enjoying an old repeat of The Vicar of Dibley, when Alan let out a soft laugh.

Caroline and Kate, who were snuggled up on one sofa with Kate resting her head on Caroline's curled up legs, turned to face the older couple.

Caroline began to open her mouth to ask Alan if he was okay, only to be stopped by him bringing his finger to his lips signaling for the women to be quiet. Alan moved his finger to tap his ear. Kate picked up on Alan's hints and reached for the remote to turn down the television.

He pointed to Celia, his body silently chuckling. Caroline rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"Mother?" said Caroline, slipping slighting into Headteacher mode. "Mother?…"

Celia stirred, "hmm".

"Mother…you're snoring!"

"I am not", protested Celia, her eyes still shut. "I'm just resting my eyes".

The trio laughed causing Celia to rouse a bit more. She sat up and looked at Alan lovingly.

"You look tired, love"

"Oh, do I, Mrs Buttershaw? I'm not the one 'resting me eyes'."

"Let's get you to bed" said Celia and Kate was sure she caught a glimmer of a cheeky wink from the new bride.

"Goodnight, my darlings" Celia offered as she placed a kiss on top of Caroline's head. To Caroline's delight, Celia repeated the gesture to Kate, which made the younger woman blush with acceptance.

"Goodnight you two" smiled Alan as he followed Celia back to their flat.

"Night, Mr and Mrs Buttershaw" beamed Caroline.

"Goodnight" smiled Kate.

The two women were left on their own for the first time since their glorious confessions of love that morning after Kate's badly timed joke. Memories of the previous evening flooded into Kate's mind.

She looked at Caroline with burning desire in her eyes, "let me take you to bed".

"Well, there's an offer I can't refuse" Caroline's husky tones turning Kate on that bit more.

Xxxx

Kate took Caroline by the hand and led her up the stairs towards Caroline's bedroom. Caroline happily followed taking in the sight of Kate's beautiful bottom as she walked seductively up the stairs.

Kate smiled, unbeknownst to Caroline, as she could feel the older woman's eyes transfixed by her rear end. It shocked Kate that one look from Caroline could make her feel so sexy and desired, despite the reality of the baby bump, support underwear and aching body. '_It's time for me to show you how much I missed you, Dr Elliot'_ thought Kate.

They got into the bedroom and Kate led Caroline over to the edge of the bed where she gently pushed down on the older woman's shoulders to make her sit. Kate stood before the blonde beauty, her legs between Caroline's thighs and her bump just below Caroline's chin.

Caroline placed her hands on the bump, caressing it over Kate's royal blue wrap around dress. She looked up at Kate with such adoration in her eyes, which made Kate's heart flutter. Caroline's hand explored Kate's tummy till her hands rested on the cord that held Kate's dress together. With a mischievous grin Caroline eyed the younger woman. Kate raised her eyebrows as if to say 'I dare you to'. Caroline needed no more encouragement and pulled the cord, unraveling the dress and it fell open to expose Kate's naked body. Caroline let out a moan of delight.

"Hands off".

Caroline was taken aback by Kate's authoritative tone. Kate eyed the other woman up and down, until their eyes met.

"Strip" uttered Kate in a demanding whisper.

Ready to play, Caroline slowly unbuttoned her shirt, maintaining eye contact with her lover at all times. She peeled the shirt off her shoulders and sat in her bra.

"Did I tell you to stop?" questioned Kate.

Caroline let out a soft "offt" - she was enjoying this a lot. She did as she was told and removed her jeans and sat back down on the bed in her black lacy underwear.

"Mmm, much better" pondered Kate.

Kate explored Caroline's body with her hands and kisses, paying a good amount of time and attention to those glorious breasts before heading south. She knelt on her knees and lowered her head and gave into Caroline's bucking hips.

As Kate worked her magic she reached her left hand up to cover Caroline's mouth so that the oldest woman's sultry moans didn't wake the sleeping household.

Caroline bit down on Kate's hand as the dominant woman thrust two fingers inside of her. Her hips rocking into the rhythm that Kate had quickly and expertly established. Kate ravished Caroline with her tongue and could feel the older woman tightening around her beckoning fingers.

Caroline collapsed back onto the bed, her body convulsing with pleasure as she climaxed. Kate remained between her thighs whilst lustfully eyeing Caroline's shapely form.

Once Caroline had got her breath back, she sat up and looked down at the younger woman.

She silently mouthed the word "wow" with wide eyes causing the most beautiful grin to spread across Kate's face.

"Merry Christmas" Kate said sexily.

"Oh…well…" started Caroline with a playful glint in her eye "if we are exchanging Christmas presents…then you better lay back"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yes" said Caroline, more throatily that she expected.

Kate did as she told and Caroline moved from the bed to straddle her love. There was no time for teasing now. Caroline wanted to smell this woman. She wanted to taste her sweet taste. She wanted to make her feel as good as Caroline had felt just minutes ago.

"Oh Caroline" Kate breathlessly whispered in ecstasy as she was tipped over the edge.

Xxxx

The lovers laid naked on the floor, legs entwined, lazily caressing patches of hot skin on each other's bodies.

"Kate?"

"Mmm" replied Kate, her post-coital state rendering her unable to form words.

Caroline turned to face her lover and smiled "we're lying on the floor in my own bedroom".

Kate's eyes lit up and she began to giggle remembering Caroline slumped on the floor in her office all those months ago. The noise coming from Kate made a ball of happiness swell in Caroline's stomach and she stifled her own laughter with her hand.

Their teenage tittering subsided and, once again, their eyes met in a moment of silence. Caroline reached out to softly caress Kate's cheek with the back of her hand.

"I love you, Kate McKenzie".

A huge smile flourished on Kate's face causing that ball of happiness inside Caroline to erupt.

Kate repeated the last words that had left her mouth, "Oh Caroline."

Caroline raised her eyebrows with a seductive grin across her face. A small giggle escaped the younger woman's body.

"I love you too."

And there lips met in a lovingly long and lingering kiss.

"As much as I'm enjoying being here with you Kate" a slight look of panic appeared on the younger woman's face. "Oh God no! Nothing's wrong sweetheart. It's just…I'm not getting any younger and my back won't take sleeping on the floor all night" smiled Caroline as she saw the panic drift away. "Bed?"

"Bed" agreed Kate. "Although, you might have to help heave me off the floor".

"Of course my darling. I'm here to fulfil your every wish and command".

Kate raised an eyebrow seductively, "I like the sound of that".


	3. Chapter 3

The crunch of gravel under the Jeep's heavy wheels echoed out on a peaceful March evening. Caroline switched off the engine and took a moment to enjoy the silence after a particularly demanding week at school and spending the last half hour in the company of Lawrence and Angus' excitable din. Caroline had not stopped all week and as soon as the school bell rang on Friday, Lawrence and Angus were both in Caroline's office hounding her to finish up and drop them off at the Rugby club for their weekend tournament away in Lancashire.

Caroline sat behind the wheel and puffed out her cheeks and slumped a little as the stresses of the week took their toll. _'Thank fuck it's Friday'_ thought Caroline as she looked up at the house and hoped John wasn't in. He had been a particular pain in the arse recently, acting like a spoilt brat in the later stages of Judith's pregnancy.

School had also been tricky - she had spent half the week observing the teacher covering Kate's maternity leave and figuring out a manageable workload for him. He was a good enough teacher but he was not a touch on Kate McKenzie. Caroline thought about how lucky she was to have Kate teaching in her school, let alone to have the dark-skinned beauty as her girlfriend. Her eyes lit up and her troubles began to drift away as she exited the car and planned to spend the whole weekend devoted to the woman she loved.

"Kate, darling?" Caroline softly called out as she chucked her keys onto the hallway table.

There was no reply from the younger woman.

Caroline hung up her coat and set about looking for Kate. She was just about to look in the kitchen but was stopped at the bottom of the stairs by the faint sound of music coming from their bedroom.

_'Wine can wait_' thought Caroline as she headed up the stairs to check on her love.

Caroline entered their bedroom, but the room was empty. She saw that the en-suite door was ajar and candle light shadows were dancing on the walls behind a hot steamy mist.

"Like a flower waiting to bloom." Caroline's hairs stood on end as she heard Kate's silky contralto voice drifting through the gap.

"Like a light bulb in a darkened room" Kate continued completely unaware of her new admirer in the doorway.

Caroline took in the stunning sight before her. Kate was looking completely relaxed in a bubble bath, her eyes shut and her baby bump sat just out the water. Caroline's eyes landed on Kate's breasts which were glistening with soapy suds. This caused Caroline to bring her hand up to her own chest as she felt the heat rise in her body and she unconsciously bit her bottom lip.

"I'm just sitting here waiting for you to come on home and turn me on"

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long" Caroline interrupted the singing softly, so not to startled the serene Kate.

Kate opened her eyes and smiled the most seductively sweet smile, "Hi".

"Hi yourself". Caroline bent down and placed a kiss on Kate's forehead. Despite Kate appreciating the cute gesture, it wasn't enough for her and she reach up and grabbed the lapels of Caroline's blazer jacket and pulled her in so that their lips met hard and hungrily.

"You'll get me wet, McKenzie" Caroline smiled into Kate's lips.

"Well, that was the plan", replied Kate cheekily.

Once their make out session was over, Caroline knelt down beside the bath dipping one hand into the water and idly played with Kate's side.

"That's hot"

"Why, thank you" replied Kate with a wink.

Caroline laughed "Well, yes you are. But, I was talking about the water."

"This little one has been moving around a lot", said Kate moving her hands over her lathered belly "I think we needed it".

"Has John been bothering you today?"

"No…well…yes…well, no." Caroline found Kate's indecisive language adorable and placed a smiling kiss on her cheek. "What was that for?"

Caroline shrugged and playfully raised her eyebrows as if to suggest '_just because'_.

"He came round to collect some bits and said he was taking Judith to Scarborough for the weekend. Thought the sea air might do her some good".

"So, looks like we've got the place to ourselves for the weekend then?"

"Hmmm" said Kate with an alluring side smile.

Caroline contentedly watched her own watery index finger trace circles up Kate's side until it reached her gorgeous breasts. She took a moment to hungrily take in Kate's eyes before her hand expertly cupped one of her naked breasts giving it a gentle squeeze. Kate let out a groan and licked her lips in appreciation. Caroline needed no more encouragement and took Kate's hardened nipple between her index and middle fingers and tenderly tugged. Wanting more, the older woman rose up on her knees and bent over the bath to trace circles with her tongue around the same assaulted nipple.

"Caroline"

Caroline was getting lost in the moment and it wasn't until she heard Kate say her name again, with more distraction in her voice that the older woman looked up from her pleasurable mission. Enjoyment turned to worry when she looked up and saw shock in those dark eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked a flustered Caroline.

"Well…you've either just set a personal best…or…I think our baby girl might be on the way. " Caroline's eyes widened at the sudden revelation; "my waters just broke".

"Really?" Caroline asked. "Right…um…okay."

Within seconds a very authoritative Caroline, in full Headteacher mode, replaced the aroused beauty from just moments ago. Caroline had gone into autopilot. She didn't dare tell Kate how many times she had rehearsed this scenario in her head for fear of the younger woman teasing her. But, Caroline wanted to get it right. She wanted to take the upmost care of Kate and their daughter.

"Let's get you out the bath and into something comfortable, I'll grab the bag on the way to the car and I'll have you at the hospital in no time".

"Caroline" said Kate as she was helped out the bath and into some pajamas.

"Yes?"

"You might need to take a fresh shirt for yourself" Kate giggled as Caroline looked down to see big wet patches across her shirt from their earlier make out session.

Xxxx

Caroline sat beside Kate's hospital bed with their baby girl in her arms. The birth had gone surprisingly well and Kate had stayed awake long enough to hold the newborn whilst Caroline held her.

It was 3.30am on the Saturday morning and Caroline's eyes were getting heavy but she couldn't stop looking at her beautiful girls. She decided that she should try and get some sleep if she was going to be in any fit state to look after them both tomorrow and so she placed the baby into the cot and gave her one last kiss after taking in her new born beauty for a few more moments. Caroline kissed Kate on the head before settling down in the chair next the bed and falling into a light sleep.

Xxxx

Caroline awoke to see Kate looking at her with complete adoration in her eyes, "hello you" said the younger woman sleepily.

Caroline smiled back and then her eyes flickered to the cot. "She's fine, she's sleeping" Kate reassured her.

Caroline got up from her seat and sat on the edge of Kate's bed taking the younger woman's hand in her own and placed a lazy kiss on her lips.

"You're magnificent", stated Kate.

"You're shattered and it's clearly affecting your logical thought processes".

"Sssh, Elliot".

"Mmm, how articulate!"

Kate brought a lazy hand up to Caroline's mouth and placed one finger on her lips with a cheeky glint in her eye.

Caroline laughed softly and kissed Kate's finger and Kate moved her hand to rest on the older woman's cheek.

"How do you feel about Lilly?"

"Lilly?" beamed Caroline as she brought her hands up to her mouth, whilst holding back tears of happiness.

"Lilly Grace?" asked Kate caressing Caroline's cheek.

"Lilly Grace" repeated Caroline, nodding her head in agreement. "I love it"

"I love you"

"I love our little family"

Both women beamed with absolute pride.

**A/N – I kind of got caught up in working out when Kate got pregnant. My theory: when William went to uni (when Kate tells Caroline she is 12 weeks) would have been late September, so I counted back from there to work out she got pregnant around the start of July. This also makes sense that she is "20-odd weeks" when she rushes to hospital in early December (there's a Christmas tree in the hall when Caroline hurries back out). Also, it makes sense for Kate to then want time off from Easter term if she due March time.**

**But, then again I could be totally wrong and it's all artistic license :p. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**I'd just like to address one anonymous review that I received:**

**_"Who gives a flying f*ck what you think? So sad people waste their time filling in the blanks, all it does is ruin what the REAL writers have created.  
This is plain stupid."_**

**Clearly I've misunderstood what fan fiction is…**

**All a bit of lighthearted fun, I can't bring myself to write drama for these two just yet. Other people are much better at that.**

**Hope everyone else enjoys my 'plain stupid' chapter 4.**

The tiny bundle of McElliot joy had arrived the weekend before Easter break. Caroline only had to go into work on the Monday to set the teachers off on their inset day and then she had three whole weeks to devote to her new little family.

She picked Kate and Lilly up from the hospital on the Monday afternoon and drove them back to the house on Conway Drive. They arrived home to find Lawrence playing computer games in the living room, but he jumped up excitedly to greet them all.

"I'll put the kettle on" smiled Caroline as she left the living room treating Lawrence, Lilly and Kate each to a departing kiss.

After checking Lawrence was okay with Lilly, Kate joined Caroline in the kitchen where she found her sorting through the post.

"Caroline. We need to talk…" said Kate, nervously approaching the kitchen island "…I mean, not about bad stuff, but you know…practicalities".

"Practical practicalities?" offered Caroline looking up from the post with a cheeky look in her eye.

"Caroline…" warned Kate with an eyebrow raise, indicating now was not the time for jokes. "Just about what's happening with the house? Am I moving in permanently? Shall I sell my house? What's happening with your divorce? Will Lawrence be okay with Lilly being here all time? There's just so much to think about." Kate let out a defeated sigh and looked worried.

Caroline walked over to the younger woman and placed her hands loosely around her waist.

"Sweetheart, all I care is that I have you and my three beautiful children in my life." Caroline tilted her head whilst smiling in an attempt to convince the younger woman that everything would be okay.

"Well…and my mental mother… and my new father…and my extended, crazy, bonkers family." Kate couldn't help but left out a soft laugh, but then seriousness appeared back in her eyes, which told Caroline she meant business.

"We've got some time over the next few weeks to talk through all this. To talk to Lawrence. Sort out the house. We've got the rest of our lives together, Kate. We've got each other and as far as I'm concerned we can make it through anything." These words made the hairs on the back of Kate's neck stand up.

She looked at the older woman, "you really are magnificent".

Caroline placed a kiss on the end of Kate's nose and brought her hand up to caress Kate's cheek.

"I do try my best".

Caroline and Kate enjoyed a lengthy, lingering, kiss before walking hand in hand to the living room where they found Lawrence playing with his new baby sister in her car seat on the sofa.

Caroline stood behind Kate in the doorway and wrapped her arms around the taller woman and rested her head on her shoulder. A huge grin on each other their faces.

"Yes you are…" said Lawrence in his best baby voice to his younger sibling "yes you are my lil-dawg…my lilly-lilly-lil-dawg…lilsicals…lilly billy…" Lawrence's flow was interrupted by Lilly farting very loudly. "Oh, charming! Thanks, Lils!"

Kate and Caroline burst out laughing which gave the game away that they were stood in the doorway observing the endearing sibling bonding.

"I don't know what you two are laughing at, you'll be the ones wiping her bum."

"Maybe you and…" Caroline paused, hesitant of the words about to come out her mouth "…Little…dog?"

"No, Mum!" said Lawrence exacerbated. "It's Lil-dawg….as in Lilly Dawg. God, you're so sad."

Caroline untwined her fingers from around Kate's stomach and brought them up to make a 'W' uttering in her best teenager impression "whatever".

Kate giggled at the adorable interaction between mother and teenager, which infected laughter to the rest of the room, including Lawrence.

"Anyway, maybe you could take Lilly! …Around to see Granny and Alan. I think they'll be hankering for cuddles."

"Alright, but only if I can stay around Grannies for tea. Raff is coming over to see Alan and they're having pizza and watching the cricket."

"Oft…bloody cheek, what's wrong with my cooking?"

Lawrence shot a quick cheeky wink at his Mum and picking up his sister and her changing bag walked out the living room towards Celia and Alan's flat, "Love ya Mum". Caroline tussled his hair as he walked past.

"Yeah, you better!"

Lawrence paused in the hallway after a couple of steps and looked back at the two women "…and you Kate".

Xxxx

Celia, Lilly, Caroline and Kate had a lovely 'ladies evening' at Caroline's with good food, music and wine whilst the boys (Raff, Alan and Lawrence) had pizza and watched the cricket at Celia and Alan's flat. It was a fantastic evening; the only thing missing was William, but he would be returning in the morning to spend Easter at home and to visit his new sister.

Kate had put Lilly to bed whilst Caroline said goodnight to her mum and checked that it was okay for Lawrence to stay for a sleepover with Raff.

"Oh, it's fine love. You girls enjoy sometime together with that gorgeous little one".

"Thanks, Mum. I love you, you known"

"Yeah, you better!" chuckled Celia, unknowingly repeating her daughter's wit to her own child from earlier. "Night, love"

"Nun-Night"

Xxxx

Caroline entered the living room to find Kate sat in the armchair drinking from her wine glass, she lent down to steal a kiss from the younger woman, which was happily returned by Kate. "She go down okay?" Asked Caroline as she took a seat nearest to Kate on the sofa.

"Like a dream" beamed Kate.

The two women enjoyed a moment of sitting still in each other's company, Laura Marling gently playing in the background. Kate tasted her wine when she felt Caroline's eyes checking out her body. Caroline made her feel so sexy, despite giving birth only days ago. Kate's courage grew and she began to unbutton her shirt.

"Miss McKenzie?" questioned Caroline, not being able to believe her luck.

Kate looked at the older woman and stopped unbuttoning her top and took a sip of her wine. Caroline was disappointed, just one more button and she would have had the most excellent view of Kate's ample bosom.

"You know red wine makes me very…" Kate paused to lick her top lip stopping half way, lingering for a moment then slowing taking her tongue back inside her mouth "…amorous". Kate was intensely holding Caroline's gaze. "And it has been a while".

Unsure whether Kate was referring to drinking red wine or since they had last had sex. It had not been that long since the latter, but with the arrival of Lilly and the awkwardness of sex in the last stages of pregnancy meant that it had felt like forever since the pair were intimate.

Caroline was captivated by Kate's gaze. There was so much passion, want, need and desire all in one stare. She could feel her breathing get deeper. The younger woman was physically taking her breath away. She seductively raised her own wine glass to her lips ensuring not to break the eye contact with Kate.

She took some of the lovely Merlot into her mouth.

"I want you to sit on my face", said Kate boldly.

Caroline had to bring her hand up to her mouth to ensure she didn't spit out her wine in shock at the most unexpected, yet sexy…'_so fucking sexy'_ thought Caroline…words to ever come from Kate's mouth.

She took her hand away from lips and left it hanging in the air just centimeters away from her face. She took a moment to swallow her wine and compose herself.

"That…" Caroline let out a little cough to rectify the husky croak to her voice. "That…sounds intriguing".

The pair held each other's eyes in silence. It was as if they were two cowboys waiting to draw their guns in a shoot out.

"Meet me upstairs in 5 minutes. Bring more wine." Flirted Kate as she turned and left the living room.

"Fuck!" whispered Caroline out loud as she heard Kate on the landing upstairs. She was still breathing so deeply from the astonishing outcome of the evening. She grinned to herself as she turned off the stereo and headed to the kitchen to get more wine and lock up.

Xxxx

Upstairs, Caroline entered the bedroom where she found Kate had set the scene with candles and Joshua Radin playing in the background.

Caroline let out an audible moan as she caught sight of the younger woman sat on the end of the bed in a white silk nightie that complemented her dark skin perfectly. Wine glass in hand Kate tilted her head at Caroline.

"I'm in need of a…top up" toyed Kate with such a suggestive tone punctuating the last two words.

"More than happy to oblige that request" played Caroline, a little unsure as to where the confident flirtatiousness was coming from, but she was bloody enjoying it nonetheless. She walked over to the younger woman and poured more wine into her glass.

"Who said I was talking about my glass?" teased Kate.

Their lips met, at first soft and sensual but the hunger soon took over and the kiss got deeper and deeper. Tongues that started with light flicks were now jostling for dominance in each other mouths. Hands explored each other fervently and before Caroline had chance to realise, Kate had divested her of her clothes and the older woman was stood in all her glory before her lover on the bed. Both women breathed heavily as Kate encouraged Caroline's legs to straddle her hips. Kate laid back onto the bed, teasing the backs of her fingers up Caroline's stomach, over her boobs and around her neck where she linked them together, staring into Caroline's eyes.

"I want you so much," growled Kate.

Caroline needed no more encouragement. Kate had made it clear what she wanted. It was a position she never thought she would have the confidence to do, but right now Kate was making her feel so wanted and so sexy she would have done anything for the woman between her thighs.

Caroline moved up the bed to position herself just where Kate wanted her. She let out a loud moan as she felt the younger woman's tongue dance over her wetness. Kate's pace started off slow and provocative but her strides soon became stronger and more sensual.

"Oh my God, Kate"

Kate moved her hands up to Caroline's buttocks and squeezed and then moved them around to toy with Caroline's hips. Riding Kate's tongue, Caroline grabbed onto the headboard to steady herself as her orgasm washed over her entire body.

She collapsed down next to Kate and laid her head on her chest.

"Wow" said Caroline breathlessly.

The couple entwined their bodies and took a few moments to recover. As they rested in silence the sound of Lilly Grace stirring a little over the baby monitor made both women smile and snuggle closer to each other.

"This is the life," uttered Caroline, only realising she had said it out loud when she heard the sound of the younger woman giggling.

"Isn't it just?"

**A/N Massive thanks Kernow66 for the 'wine spitting' inspiration :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It was 3am and Caroline climbed back into bed after getting up to settle Lilly Grace.

"Hmmm…thank you" Kate sleepily rolled over to face Caroline.

"Sorry, did I wake you sweetheart?"

"No, our daughter's lungs did that"

"Oh, I've got your number, McKenzie." Caroline couldn't help but softly stroke the younger woman's face. "Lay there, looking all pretty and sleepy until someone else tends to Lilly?"

"Dammit, my master plan has been foiled" the couple quietly chuckled together.

Caroline let her hand meander over Kate's skin, from her cheek, down her neck, across her slender collarbone and onto the top of her breasts. She pulled back the covers wanting to see more of Kate's shapely form before she worshipped it with her touch.

"Caroline…don't" feeling her post-pregnancy body exposed, Kate pulled the covers back over her.

"Are you kidding me?" questioned the older woman incredulously as she flipped back the covers. "Dare I remind you of the positions you persuaded me into last night?"

Kate's eyes lit up "oft".

"You had me any which you wanted and made me feel like the sexiest woman alive, but you won't let me perv over your beautiful! Magnificent! Tremendous!" Caroline's voice got a little louder with each compliment "...body whenever I want?"

"You _are_ the sexiest woman alive, Dr Elliot."

"Second. You're first."

"I'm just feeling a little…you know," said Kate hugging her own body in an attempt to cover it up.

"Well, I'm not having that." Caroline straddled the younger woman taking her hands away from her body and pinning them above her head.

Knowing Kate's body wouldn't be ready for all the things Caroline wanted to do to her so soon after giving birth, so the older woman set about to make every inch of Kate's skin tingle with pleasure.

Starting at Kate's fingertips she kissed, licked and nipped her way down the taller woman's arms, to her chest, then her belly and towards her toes. Her hands alternated between lightly teasing with the backs of her fingers to massaging with the whole of her hand. Kate's body was writhing in pleasure underneath her as she made her way back up from her toes, smiling as her kisses tickled Kate's knees.

"Oh Caroline, you're amazing" whispered Kate breathlessly.

Caroline's tongue flipped over Kate's hard nipples and then continued it's trail up Kate's neck. She found Kate's left earlobe, her hands pressing the taller woman's bucking hips into the bed. She hovered her mouth over Kate's ear and exhaled sexily, which sent Kate wild.

Caroline could tell that Kate was close to the point of no return, she nipped her earlobe then in a sultry whisper she breathed into Kate's ear "come for me".

Kate gripped the bed as Caroline's words had the desired effect and older woman held onto her as she rode out her orgasm.

Xxxx

After a very chilled out day, due to both women not getting a lot of sleep, Caroline was cooking up a storm in the kitchen whilst Kate sat feeding Lilly on the sofa in the dinning area. Both women took it in turn to lovingly gaze at the other. As Kate's eyes drifted up from doting on their beautiful baby girl to check out her lover for the fifth time, she caught Caroline out and smiled as their eyes met.

"What?" questioned Kate cheerily.

"Just looking…" Caroline's answer was complemented by a quick poke of her tongue and a mischievous eyebrow raise.

"BEANO BOY!" shouted Lawrence as he ran out the living room into the hallway when the front door slammed shut.

"And that'll be William" Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled to Kate.

William and Lawrence shared a playful scuffle in the hallway that served as an unspoken acknowledgement that they had missed each other.

"Where is she? Where's my baby sister?" asked William excitedly as he walked into the Kitchen and headed straight over to Kate and Lilly. He perched on the arm of the sofa where mother and daughter were sat.

"Oh, hi Mum! It's _so_ lovely to see you," offered Caroline sarcastically.

William didn't look up from admiring his younger sister, "yes, hi Mum."

Caroline swelled with pride watching the woman she loved share an intimate moment with her children.

"She's beautiful, Kate" said William affectionately as he placed one hand on Kate's shoulder.

"You won't be saying that when she pukes on you" Lawrence chipped in, stealing a bit of bread from a bowl that Caroline was preparing. "She did it all down my back yesterday" he added with his mouth full of food.

"Charming as ever, my darling son. Now, stop scoffing all the bread or you won't eat your dinner."

"May I?" asked William holding out his arms.

"Of course" said Kate passing over the baby. "Lilly Grace meet your big brother William". Both Kate and William cooed over the little one in William's arms.

"What's for dinner anyway?" asked Lawrence, stood in the kitchen doorway on his way back to his beloved Xbox.

"Arsenic!" replied Caroline quickly.

"God, Mum! Get some new jokes" Lawrence's voice trailed off.

Caroline turned her attention back to the dinner and her recipe book, when she felt the wonderfully familiar feeling of Kate arms snaking around her waist from behind. The taller woman stood close so that Caroline's bum rested flush to her groin.

"He's a natural," whispered Kate as she placed a soft kiss on Caroline's neck.

"Mmm" smiled Caroline as she looked up from the AGA to observe the wonderful sight of her eldest and youngest forming a relationship.

"He's telling her all about Oxford. Reckons she'll be there in no time." Kate kissed Caroline's cheek and began to loosen her hold on the older woman.

"Um, where do you think you're going," asked Caroline.

"Well, now the babysitter is here…" Kate said loud enough for William to feign a shocked face. "I…kind of…might have…possibly…promised Lawrence a game of Fifa before dinner."

"Oh really, Miss McKenzie?" questioned Caroline with wide eyes.

"I'm Leeds United, I'm defending the Championship!" pleaded Kate with genuine enthusiasm.

"God, you're adorable" said Caroline bringing two hands up to cup Kate's face and forcefully kissed her on the lips.

"Am I dismissed?"

Caroline winked, "go on!"

Taking a moment to appreciate her surroundings, glancing over at William and Lilly and then to Kate's pert bum retreating towards the living room, Caroline let out a deep but content sigh, '_this really is the life'_. After giving the simmering pots a quick stir, she headed over to the wine chiller and ran her finger down the different bottles pondering which would go best with the dinner she had cooked. A wicked grin spread across her face, remembering the previous nights antics. She closed the chiller door and headed over to the cupboard by the fridge where she retrieved a bottle…a bottle of _red _wine.

**A/N - Thank you all for reading and the lovely reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Dr Elliot?"

"And what makes you say that?" questioned the headmistress mischievously as she topped up Kate's glass.

Both woman had enjoyed a couple of glasses of wine with their dinner and the drinking had continued as William had offered to put Lilly to bed and keep an eye on her, to give the new parents a night off.

"I enjoyed last night _a lot" _Kate's mind wandered.

"I could tell." Caroline decided to take a seat on Kate's lap rather than the empty space beside her on the sofa. She took both wine glasses and placed them on the table and slunk her arms around Kate's neck. "It's unbelievably sexy when you take control."

"Don't get too used to it, Elliot!" toyed Kate. "I'm not bedding the _boss_ because I want her job!"

Kate drifted her lips over Caroline's; they were millimeters from touching. The taller woman licked her own lips and Caroline watched attentively. She could feel the younger woman's hot, sweet breath dry her own lips and it made her gasp with desire.

Caroline took Kate's hand and guided it between the waistband of her own trousers. The excitement took over and Kate could no longer tease. Her lips gave in and she let her tongue hungrily explore Caroline's mouth.

Caroline lingered for a moment and then placed Kate's hand over the material that was restricting Kate from touching Caroline hot, wet epicenter.

"Here?" whispered Kate, her wide brown eyes skeptically shot towards Caroline.

"Why not? The babysitter is upstairs…" breathed Caroline as she nipped and kissed her way up Kate's neck to her ear lobe where her tongue got to work. Kate shuddered and moved her head to the side to allow Caroline better access.

"I'm not sure William is fond of..."

"Can we stop talking about my son when there are more..._pressing_ matters" Caroline interrupted and pushed Kate's hand harder against her wetness letting out a soft groan as she did so.

Kate wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to give into her loves every need and she slipped the material to one side dipping two fingers into the pools of dampness.

"God, Caroline!" breathlessly finding the other woman's mouth.

She slowly circulated Caroline's clit with her fingers building up a pleasurable rhythm.

"M..m..more" demanded Caroline into Kate's lips.

"Yes…_boss_" as Kate thrust two fingers inside the blonde.

Caroline's hips rose to meet Kate's driving fingers and her back arched against the side of the sofa. Kate moved her other hand to hold the back of Caroline's neck and pulled her back into a full mouth kiss to stifle the older woman's groans of pleasure.

Caroline's body shuddered on Kate's lap as the younger woman proficiently brought her to a quivering end.

Kate's hand moved from the back of Caroline's neck to brush away a lock of blonde hair from her damp face.

"You looked amazing".

"Special treatment for my favourite teacher" winked Caroline, just regaining her breath.

Xxxx

After gathering some belongings from Kate's the pair stood just inside Kate's front door. Caroline had hold of Lilly in her car seat.

"Got everything?"

"Um…" Kate pecked Caroline on the lips, "I have now." Both women smiled.

"So…what's the plan…Batman?" Caroline paused and inwardly quizzed herself, '_where the hell have I picked that up from'. _She shook off the thought, not being able to place it and looked affectionately at her love.

Kate brought one hand up in an effort to shield her words, "don't be mad…but…"

Caroline looked at Kate enquiringly.

"I maybe…sort of…might of…" Kate moved her hand to play with her hair, a sight that Caroline found adorable "...booked us in for a couple of house viewings this afternoon" the last part of the sentence was said quickly, as if she was ripping off a plaster. Kate grimaced in anticipation of Caroline's reaction.

"I…er….er, um…we…er" Caroline puffed out her cheeks. Kate had put her on the spot. If she was honest, she hadn't let the realisation of selling her beautiful house sink in.

The headmistress was renowned for her silver tongue and ordinarily an argument that could be said in five words, Caroline would use ten. Kate quietly enjoyed occasions where she rendered her girlfriend to moments of inarticulacy. Not many people could.

"Articulate, Dr Elliot" toyed Kate as she stepped forward to hold onto Caroline's hips, their baby girl between them.

Caroline titlted her head and smiled a half smile then looked deflated.

"There are just so many memories there, Kate", she protested. Noticing the rejected look in the other woman's eyes, "of the boys growing up! Not John. Oh God, no. I'd quite happily press the delete button on the majority of memories of John in that house. I'd goes as far as to say all the memories if it wasn't…"

Kate silenced the now babbling woman with a tender kiss.

"Yeah…well…there's plenty of memories here too." Another kiss.

"That time we were stood right here…The day after your Mum and Alan went missing. You left school early to see me. You looked…_beautiful_. So…innocent and exposed. My heart was racing. " Caroline was captivated by Kate's every word. "I was about to make love to you for the first time…" Caroline eyes sparkled "…and then Gillian rang to ask what size knickers your Mum wore!"

Caroline let out a cackle, just as she had the first time around. The sound made Kate's body tingle with happiness.

"And that time there" her eyes gestured towards the kitchen, "when you pinned me against the door and had your wicked way with me."

A terrific and all-knowing grin spread across the older woman's face.

After a quick eyebrow raise, Kate's gaze moved to the sofa "…and the many…_many_…times there"

Caroline followed the younger woman's eye line,"offt!" She took Kate's lips with her own for a provocatively sensitive kiss.

"I get your point, McKenzie, but I'm starting to think you have a one track mind."

"Are you telling me you don't, Elliot?" pretend shock evident.

"That's besides the point…" winked Caroline.

The pair giggled like teenagers.

"Anyway, my _point_ is…" Kate's tone gained seriousness.

"Oh there's a point to all this? I thought you were just…" she licked her lips "…talking dirty."

Kate couldn't help smile but gave her best '_Caroline, I'm serious' _look.

"…my point is…that it's easy to make new memories. And that's what we'll do. Make new memories, in a beautiful house of our own. You, me, William, Lawrence and Lilly."

Both women's eyes dropped to the sleeping infant resting between their legs. After a moment of admiring the little girl, Caroline raised her eyes to admire her girlfriend and cupped her chin with her thumb and index finger to bring Kate's eyes to meet hers.

"That sounds…perfect"

"Really?" beamed Kate.

"Really. I'm sorry I've not realised that until now."

Kate puckered her lips and closed her eyes. When the kiss didn't come from the older woman Kate lifted her eyelids and formed the cutest puppy dog eyes.

Caroline laughed and gave into the taller woman, "God, I love you", punctuated the kisses.

**A/N - Thanks all for reading and the reviews. Such a lovely, supportive atmosphere on here and I'm really enjoying sharing my work with you guys. **


	7. Chapter 7

The Easter break had passed too quickly for both women's liking. Caroline would be returning back to work on Monday, and they had one last weekend to spend together before the madness of private school life took over again.

Not only had it been a wonderful three weeks with the five family members bonding very quickly, it had also been a productive three weeks. Kate's house had gone back up on the market and was gaining a lot of interest and Caroline had agreed with John to lower the asking price on their house to get a quicker sale.

They had also fallen in love with a beautiful 5-bedroom house that was 10 minutes down the road from Kate's bungalow. Caroline was impressed at Kate's impeccable taste and the house was the perfect mix of new and old. Lawrence was sold by the basketball hoop in the back garden and the large conservatory that he declared, "could be a games room slash toy room for Lilsicles."

None of them could find fault and the two women had agreed to make an offer.

Xxxx

Caroline had arranged to have one last dinner party in her beautiful house before they sold it and she had invited the Halifax clan over for joint celebrations.

"A toast" announced Alan holding up his champagne glass as everyone stood around the kitchen island "to our Gillian and our Caroline. To family."

"To family" echoed everyone in the room.

As they brought the glasses together to cheers the doorbell rang twice in quick succession.

"Ooo, you expecting someone else, love?" asked Celia.

"That'll be the strippers I ordered," Gillian piped up straight-faced.

Caroline shot Gillian a _'you haven't?' _look.

Gillian mouthed "I'm joking!" whilst shaking her head and chuckling.

Caroline looked around the room and quickly took in all the faces. All the people she cared about and their significant others were present and correct, '_who the hell could it be'_ she thought.

"I'll get it," offered Kate as she began to stand up from the kitchen stool.

"No, don't worry sweetheart" Caroline kissed the younger woman on the forehead "I'll go, I need you to keep this lot in check...watch out for Peter Stringfellow over there" her eyes playfully shot towards Gillian.

Gillian made a face and signalled with her hands as if to suggest '_who me?'_

As her glorious hips swayed whilst she walked down the hallway, the doorbell impatiently rang again. Caroline's mind finally landed on who it could be.

"Jooohn! How lovely to see you!" sarcasm dripping from every word as she opened the door.

John was stood with both hands either side of the doorframe and his stance was hunched and aggravated. The waft of stale booze and cigarette smoke infiltrated Caroline's nostrils, but there was a look of urgency and panic on his face.

"What's wrong? Judith kicked you out again? Absolutely no room at the inn I'm afraid."

"Caroline, shut up!" said John directly "Judith…Judith's in labour" John stood to one side to reveal a sight that had previously been hidden by her very-soon-to-be ex husband's body. The heavily pregnant woman was sat on the bonnet of John's car panting between her contractions.

"And why have you bloody brought her here?" Caroline raised her voice incredulously. "Don't you think the, ooo, I don't know…the hospital!...would have been the best place for her!"

"Yes, I know that you silly bit…"

John's retort was cut off by a stern, wide-eyed look from Caroline. He took a moment to compose himself.

"I was going to drive her to the hospital…but…I may have had a few drinks…to calm the nerves…"

"Before or after she went into labour?" asked Caroline rhetorically. "And you thought it would be okay to drive her this far? But not another 15 minutes up the road"

"I didn't…"

"Think?" interrupted Caroline aggravated, "well, no, that was evident 9months ago."

Looking beaten, "No, I didn't…drive" confessed John.

"What!"

"Caroline, is everything okay?" Kate's voice grew louder as she walked down the hall towards the drama unfolding at the front door.

"Ohh, yeah, everything's smashing." Her sarcasm mode had hit one hundred per cent. "Just, Brainbox here has let his heavily pregnant, extremely vulnerable and, from the sight of her, probably moments from giving birth girlfriend drive herself to his ex-wives house to deliver his baby because he's too pissed and god-damn-bloody-well-stupid to realise he should have just rang a fucking ambulance!"

Kate who had placed a supportive hand on Caroline's hip during her rant, lovingly patted the blonde's side before rushing out to assist Judith.

Caroline went back inside to grab the home phone to ring 999, whilst John sulked on the doorstep like a toddler that had just been told off.

"Ambulance please….46 Conway Drive, Harrogate, HG3 2MC" as Caroline waited for the person on the other end to process the information she thought to herself about how much drama this house had seen in the last two years. She couldn't wait to settle somewhere new with Kate and her family. "…There's a pregnant woman giving birth on my driveway…Excellent. Five minutes. Thank you."

Caroline ended the call and began to make her way outside to assist Kate with Judith.

"Is Gillian here?" asked John meekly pointing towards the red LandRover.

Caroline stopped in her tracks and swung her head back around to address John.

"Yes John, she is. We were having a party actually…our Birthday party!"

"Oh shit" John cursed to himself under his breath.

Xxxx

"Never a dull moment ey, Elliot?" pondered Kate as she climbed into bed next to Caroline and draped her naked leg over the older woman's.

Caroline was deep in thought.

"Penny for 'em?" said Kate as she kissed Caroline's cheek softly.

"Hmmm?" replied Caroline, the kiss waking her from her distraction.

"Your thoughts, Dr Elliot. You're looking quite serious there."

"Ohh" Caroline turned to face the younger woman and stroked her cheek "I was just thinking about my name, actually."

"What, Caroline?"

"Well, yes, that is my name. And, my God do I love it when you say it. Especially when…" Caroline's voice became a bit huskier "…you know."

A cheeky glint appeared in Kate's eye and she hovered her lips over Caroline's and whispered breathlessly "Caroline."

"Mmm" Caroline brushed her tongue over the younger woman's lips and then took them with her own for a long impassioned kiss that was followed up by several small pecks.

"My surname" said Caroline a while after the pair had lovingly gazed into each others smiling eyes.

"Elliot?"

"Well, it's John's name really isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but it's the boys' name too."

"I know, if I change it back to Dawson then we'll have three different names in the family – Dawson, Elliot and McKenzie. Professionally, everyone knows me as Elliot, but I just want to shake John off completely when the divorce comes through. I don't know what to do."

"You'll have to make an honest woman of me and we can all share a name," offered Kate playfully.

Caroline watched Kate's face intently, a small smile curled at the sides of her mouth, "would you like that?"

"Oh, I was only…" Kate's words drifted off as she shifted uncomfortably in the bed thinking she had made a fool out of herself.

"Hey" Caroline cupped the younger woman's face.

Kate shrugged as their eyes met again.

"Kate, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We have a child together, I think the very least I can do is make you my wife" she kissed the younger woman tenderly. "…After the divorce finally comes through that is…that's all we need…for me to be put behind bars for bigamy."

Kate giggled.

"That is the most beautiful smile you are wearing, Miss McKenzie" Caroline eyed her lover adoringly.

"That's a fabulous outfit you're wearing yourself" Kate gestured to Caroline's naked body by lifting up the covers and leering.

"Oh, this old thing? Well, it's just my birthday suit!"

"Mmm, yes. Happy Birthday" growled Kate in a husky whisper as she straddled the birthday girl, her hands groping Caroline's breasts and her mouth trailing kisses along her collarbone.

Her hands pushed Caroline's breasts together whilst her thumbs circled the older woman's areola. She watched as the nipple hardened under her touch and she replaced one thumb with her tongue, flicking and sucking. She let her thumb and index finger squeeze the other nipple hard, which elicited an erotic groan from the blonde.

The dark haired woman's hands skimmed down Caroline's sides and found her hips which she held onto. Her mouth kissed between each breast and continued the attack on the older woman's chest.

Both hands moved up over Caroline's stomach and Kate grinned into the kisses and she felt Caroline's muscles dance under her fingers.

She looked up at the blonde beauty beneath her and drank in the delightful sight of Caroline laid in all her glory, head back with a look of complete pleasure on her face.

At the loss of Kate's touch on her chest the older woman opened her eyes to find Kate eyeing her body. She reached one arm up behind Kate's neck and pulled her down into a passionate open-mouthed kiss. Tongues danced over each other as Kate's hands travelled over Caroline's skin.

Kate used the backs of her fingertips to lightly scratch Caroline's thighs on the way to their final destination.

One finger circled just outside of Caroline's wetness and she could feel the older woman's body struggling to cope with the teasing.

Caroline pulled her head to one side and let Kate's lips fall to her neck where the younger woman caressed the skin with her tongue and lips.

Kate gave into the older woman and drove two fingers inside of her slowly causing Caroline to arch her back on the bed.

Kate nearly withdrew her fingers completely, which made the blonde gasp in appeal. In response, the younger woman thrust her fingers back inside deeply, but then quickly withdrew them again. She repeated this until Caroline's hand pushed Kate's hand inside her and held it in place. The dark haired woman got the message loud and clear and began to massage and stroke the older woman's g-spot with her summoning fingers.

Caroline's hips were moving in time with the rhythm and Kate sat back on her knees to watch the birthday girl's orgasm wash over her entire body.

"You're outstanding," said Caroline croakily as she snuggled into Kate's side and placed a kiss on her naked shoulder.

"Happy Birthday…"a filthy grin spread across Kate's face "…Caroline" she finished in her most sultry voice.

**A/N - Thanks all for reading, let me know what you think :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – It's been a bit quiet on here this week, so a quick update to hopefully fuel your McElliot fires. **

Caroline was buried under packed boxes in her study, staring desperately at the Word document on the screen in front of her. Perched on the edge of the chair, with her elbows rested on the desk, she took off her spectacles and threw them in front of her, a little more aggressively than planned. She rubbed her tired eyes and ran her fingers through her blonde locks.

She was in the final stretch of the school year and only had two more months to get through until she could spend 6 weeks with her beautiful family. Normally, Kate and her would be cuddled, naked in bed this late on a Thursday evening, but she had a report to finish before tomorrow. The headmistress had been granted leave the next day so that she could move all her worldly belongings to their new family home.

With her head rested in her hands, she closed her eyes and thought to herself '_nearly there, Elliot, then to bed with your gorgeous girl'. _

Suddenly, she felt the slender frame of her the woman in her daydream slink behind her on the chair.

Kate pulled Caroline's hips so that Caroline was sat with her back to Kate's chest.

"Mmmm, hello," said Caroline, opening her eyes and turning her head slightly towards the younger woman. "I thought you were in bed."

Kate's hands untucked Caroline's shirt from her skirt and began to explore the skin beneath.

"Just pretend I'm not here." Kate kissed her way up Caroline's neck.

"Well that's easier said than done…" said Caroline dryly "…when you have such…wandering hands."

"Okay, okay!" Kate settled for wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist and rested her head on Caroline's back. "I missed you, I just want to be close to you."

Caroline smiled at how cute her girlfriend was. Caroline knew the pair acted like teenagers at times and it felt strange for the headmistress to feel so vulnerable and open with someone. However, she absolutely relished in the feeling of giving Kate her complete love and devotion and being utterly adored in return. She had never felt like this before.

Caroline placed her glasses back on her face and, with an aim to get the report out the way as soon as possible, continued to depress they keys on her keyboard rapidly. She tried to ignore what Kate's proximity was doing to her body.

Kate soon became bored of her restrictions and peered up over Caroline's shoulder, resting her head there. She spotted a glass of red sat of the desk and reached one hand up to take a swig, hoping it was trigger a playful reaction from her girlfriend.

No response.

'_Humph, no fair'_ thought Kate. She peaked down and noticed she was just at the right angel to intently inspect Caroline's glorious cleavage. She started to imagine all the things she wanted to do to the older woman, starting with releasing her breasts from the confines of the shirt and bra and place hard, open mouthed kisses all over her skin.

Kate unconsciously licked her lips.

"I can see you, you know," Caroline's voice startled the woman from her dirty thoughts. The older woman continued typing.

Kate looked up for a moment and took in the mischievous grin on Caroline's face. Noting that Caroline wasn't mad, she started to unbutton the blonde's pink shirt from the bottom upwards.

"Do you think that's helping me get this report done?" Caroline was trying her hardest to remained focused on the task.

"Yes," toyed Kate, "you won't have to worry about wasting time with these clothes afterwards."

"Aha, yes, because that usually takes up _a lot_ of valuable time."

"Am I in trouble, Dr Elliot?" flirted Kate.

Caroline hit Control + S on the keyboard and stood up. She seductively took the open shirt off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor before turning to face the dark haired woman that was still seated.

"Oh, you're in big…big trouble, Miss McKenzie". She placed her hands on Kate's shoulders to steady herself as she straddled the younger woman. Their lips met in a hard, passionate kiss.

The pair were lost in the moment until a loud bang at the front door woke them from their heated embrace.

"It'll be nothing. It'll be the wind," reasoned Kate breathlessly.

"Wind? It's May, Kate!"

Kate went to respond but was silenced by an authoritative "sssh" from the older woman.

The noise of breaking glass sounded through the eerily, echoey, empty house.

Both women's faces became more serious and they stumbled to their feet.

"Lawrence?" questioned Kate in a hushed whisper.

"Angus'. After rugby." Caroline replied, her ears pricked for the smallest of sounds.

"Your mum?" added Kate.

"Halifax."

"John?"

Caroline shook her head. John had learnt the hard way not to show up uninvited, after his performance during the birth of his daughter. Caroline picked up her shirt and put it back on over her shoulders. She started to move towards the dinning area and protectively reached her hand back for Kate to hold.

When Kate didn't take her hand she looked back to find the younger woman searching Caroline's desk and hurriedly pick up an object.

Caroline looked from the object in Kate's hand up to her face, her mouth slightly open.

"What are you going to do with that?" Half disbelief, half amusement in her voice, "spank them to death?"

Kate looked down at the ruler in her hands and realised how silly she looked. She seductively raised one eyebrow and took Caroline's hand. She let the older woman lead them out towards the danger, ensuring to pocket the ruler, '_just in case' _she thought to herself.

The crept cautiously towards the kitchen, hand in hand.

"Hello?" Caroline called out bravely.

There was no response.

"We've called the police. They are on their way!" Caroline's commanding tone made the lie sound convincing.

Silence. Maybe they had misheard the sounds. Maybe it was the Elliot family cat knocking something over in the garden.

They warily made their way into the hallway and saw broken glass near the door. The carpet was stained with fresh blood that trailed up the stairs.

Both women's hearts sank as the sound of their young, vulnerable daughter in distress pierced their ears.

"Lilly!" cried Kate as Caroline immediately ran up the stairs towards the crying infant.


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline's heart was beating in her mouth. All the noise around her seemed to blur together and it was as if she had been plunged underwater.

The staircase seemed to go on forever with her feet sinking into the carpet as if it were quick sand. As she ascended the stairs, the steps felt steeper and steeper, each one taking more oxygen from her body.

She made it to the top of the stairs with flashes of her beautiful daughter's face playing before her eyes.

Lilly had the same gorgeous skin tone and the unmistakable brown eyes of her biological mother. She had little tuffs of picky hair that Kate insisted attaching ribbon to. The same ribbon that Lilly insisted on pulling out with her delightfully chubby, but all the while wrinkly, hands. Kate always jested that Lilly had picked up Caroline's feistiness already and was sure to be destined for a career in a power suit, just like her Ma.

Caroline darted across the landing, as fast as her heavy legs could carry her, towards Lilly's room, which was next to theirs.

She could feel her lover hot on her heels.

The blood was still trailing across the landing but it the heat of the moment she couldn't focus on where the splattered path led to or came from.

She pushed the bloody doorknob open, every inch of her body dreading to see what she would find. She momentarily felt glad that she was first up the stairs, she wasn't sure she could handle Kate discovering whatever was behind the door.

A second wave of gladness washed over Caroline as she collapsed backwards into the younger woman.

"WILLIAM!" relief erupted in both women as they shouted at Caroline's oldest son in unison.

He was sat in the armchair next to Lilly's cot with his baby sister in his arms, one arm covered by a bloody bandage.

"What on _earth_ do you think you were doing?" Caroline steadied herself and glared incredulously at her, normally sensible, son.

Kate stepped past Caroline, holding her arms out to take her daughter.

"What have you done to your arm? Are you okay?" asked Kate with an all-encompassing sense of relief, as she soothed Lilly over her shoulder by rubbing her back and gently rocking.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine!" William looked to the floor sheepishly as his Mother knelt down beside him and started to inspect the badly wrapped, bloody bandage.

"I came home to surprise you…to help with moving day. I thought you'd be in bed…clearly you were on your way there…" William added cheekily.

Kate let out a small giggle as Caroline looked down to find her pink shirt still open. She hadn't taken the time to button it in the moment of panic.

"We'll have less of your cheek, young man," she said sternly, as she buttoned up her shirt. Her brain hadn't quite processed that everything was fine and she was still a bit flustered and too thrown off guard for a witty remark.

"What about your arm?" grilled Kate as Lilly started to drift back off in her embrace.

William looked more embarrassed than ever and picked the lint off his trousers with his non-wrapped up hand.

"I…I…bought you a vase from M&S at the station…as a housewarming gift. But…I tripped over the packed boxes in the hall as I was sneaking in." He looked up and gave a small optimistic smile at the two women.

"I told Lawrence not to leave those bloody boxes there" Caroline threw one hand up in annoyance.

"I rushed up to bathroom to grab the first aid box and clean the wound. It looks a lot worse than it is, Mum. I promise."

Kate had now put Lilly back into her cot and joined Caroline next to William.

"Do you think it'll need stitches?" she asked.

Caroline scrunched up one side of her face and shook her head, "no, looks like it's just a scratch...one hell of a messy scratch, mind"

"I'm sorry for waking Lilly." Kate acknowledged William's apology by rubbing the top half of his arm affectionately. "And I'm sorry for getting blood on the carpets. I'll clean them first thing."

"Too right you will!" Caroline remarked. "Right, come on, enough excitement for one night. Bed!..." Caroline winked at her girlfriend, "…all of you! Let's leave this princess to get some sleep." Caroline glanced affectionately at her sleeping daughter, the realisation finally sinking in that everything was okay.

In the silence of the hallway, Caroline thought for a moment, "why didn't you respond to me? When I shouted that I'd invited half of North Yorkshire police around?"

"I was trying not to vomit at the sight of my own blood."

Caroline ran her hand through her son's hair lovingly and looked him in the eye.

"You, my boy, are the sweetest…" Caroline searched for the most apt description "…_twerp_, I know."

"I'm sorry that I got you both so worried"

"As long as everyone's alright, that's all that matters," said Kate as she placed a kiss on William's cheek. "Go get some sleep, we'll laugh about it in the morning."

"Thanks, Kate" smiled William appreciatively. "Night."

As William retreated into his room, the two women turned to each other and wrapped their arms around each other's waists.

Kate rested her forehead against Caroline's and shut her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

Caroline drank in the sweet smell of the younger woman's breath, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards into a small smile.

The blonde lifted Kate's chin with her index finger and took her bottom lip between her own and kissed the taller woman. Caroline placed another slow kiss on Kate's full lips and opened her eyes to find the brown pools of emotion staring back at her.

"Shall we pick up where we left off?"

"If I remember correctly, you were in big…big trouble, Miss McKenzie"

Kate playfully stuck out her tongue and strutted her way towards the bedroom, allowing Caroline to ogle her backside once again.

Xxxx

"Ooo-oo-oo, Caroline!"

"What is it? Did I hurt you? Is it too much?" Caroline leaped off Kate and sat up panicking.

"No, sweetheart, it's fine." Her voice dropped to a huskier tone, "_more_ than fine," she sat up and placed a reassuring kiss on Caroline's cheek. "…It's just…" Kate laid back and awkwardly squirmed around on the bed, her hands rummaging by her pyjama bottoms, "…this!"

Caroline supressed a loud cackle with her hands as she looked down to see the offending item that was causing Kate so much discomfort.

She took the ruler from Kate's hand and glanced alluringly at the younger woman.

"Oh really?" The older woman playfully raised her eyebrows, "I didn't have you down for that type?"

"The type that pockets a geometric instrument to use as a weapon against a burglar?"

"Oh, spoil all my fun, why don't you?" Caroline teasingly tapped the ruler against Kate's thigh with each word.

Kate took the ruler off the older woman and reached around to spank it against Caroline's backside.

A look of surprise mixed with arousal appeared on Caroline's face.

Kate raised her eyebrows seductively, "as you were, Elliot!"

Xxxx

"It's mo-ving-day, it's mo-vin-day, it's moooo-vin-day!" Lawrence was sat lightly bouncing his sister on his knee on a kitchen stool. The two month old was giggling up at her older brother with sheer delight.

"Ooo, watch out Lils, it's the cat burglar!" He said as he turned his sister to face William who was walking into the kitchen.

"Shut it, special needs!" William took his sister for a cuddle and walked over to his Mum who was stood hunched over a pile of boxes on the dinning table, checking off her list.

"I'd said I'd clean the carpets up, Mum."

"Yeah, well...you ought to keep that bandage dry," said Caroline not taking her eyes off the list but with compassion in her voice. "You're now allocated to 'Lilly Looker Afterer' whilst muscles over there is chief 'Humper and Bumper'."

Caroline laughed momentarily as she looked up to see Lawrence jump up with pride and flex his muscles in the fashion of a champion bodybuilder.

Her attention was quickly drawn back to the list and she checked her watch restlessly.

"They're late!"

"Heyyy…" said Kate as she appeared from the study carrying a box and put it down on the table. The taller woman stood behind Caroline and affectionately massaged her shoulders. "…they will be here. No stress, remember! The movers will do all the hard work."

"I know, I know," said Caroline as she relaxed into the Kate's touch. She brought one hand up to tenderly pat Kate's hand. "I just like to be…"

"…in control!" chorused Kate, William and Lawrence knowingly. The family looked at one and other and erupted into infectious laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry, for the break, work hindered the LTiH obsession! **

**Just a bit of fluff really (soppy fluff on Valentine's Day!). I'm happy for any suggestions as to what direction to take it all…or I'll just continue to write silly, light-hearted fluff! Let me know what you think… **

"I'm just saying, I'd much rather be getting bits sorted at the house, than driving all the way out here."

"Caroline, it's fine! Everything's unpacked. The house is far from being a mess. And besides, it's Raff's eighteenth, we can't miss that."

"Yes…but, everything doesn't _feel_ right yet"

"She means the books aren't alphabetised," chirped Lawrence.

"Oh god, what were we thinking? Leaving the house in that state! Quick Caroline, turn the car around!" Kate's cheeky wit made Lawrence snort with laughter.

Caroline took in the sight of Kate sat between her two sons in the rear view mirror and smiled, "you two are turning into quite the double act, aren't you!" Kate and Lawrence high fived and Caroline's attention turned to her eldest "William, how're you feeling? There's a plastic bag in the pocket at the back of the seat."

"And I've got one in my handbag if you need" offered Kate, rubbing William's arm affectionately.

Caroline smiled adoringly at her girlfriend in the mirror.

Kate caught Caroline's eye in the mirror, "…what? I always carry a bag…you never know when you might need one."

Caroline allowed herself a moment to think about how lucky she was. The first time she had made this journey, with two grumpy teenagers, her infuriatingly stuck up mother and her nitwit of a husband, all John could do was antagonise the situation, but not Kate. Kind, caring Kate alleviated her of all her stresses and worries. She made things okay. More than okay. Bloody brilliant in fact. Caroline was happier than she could ever imagine being.

She put her eyes back on the country road and quickly took a left, "oo shit", too late for any indication protocols.

"Mum! Concentrate on the road!" demanded William, holding his stomach tighter.

"Mum, the sat nav you should have carried on going straight"

"Oh, bugger what the sat nav's telling me. I think I know the journey by now!"

"Can we have some music on?" asked Lawrence.

"Yes, I don't see why not," Caroline played with the Jeep's radio panel and settled on the first available station.

In her contentment, Caroline began to hum along to the tune and in a breathy whisper sang along with the lyrics, "…I've got sunshine in a bag…"

A small, happy gurgle emanated from the seat beside her.

"Ah, you like this do you little one?" She took one hand off the steering wheel and placed her index finger in her daughter's hand. "It's one of my favourites too."

Xxxx

"Haaaappy Birthday to yooooou" whoops and cheers, mainly from Gillian and Lawrence, finished off Raff's birthday song.

"Yes, yes. Thanks Lawrence, mate. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone really. All of you. Thanks to me Uncle Robbie for the awesomely cool new bike."

"Bloody death trap more like" muttered Gillian into her wine glass loud enough for all to hear.

"I'll have to get Granddad building a little side car for Calamity first thing tomorrow."

"You shalln't" scoffed Celia.

"I'm just playing with you Celia…he can make a start tonight!" laughter from everyone filled the room.

"Offt, you cheeky beggar"

"Thanks to you and Grandad for the money, that'll really help towards…well, everything really."

Celia and Alan held hands and gave a loving smile to the eighteen year old.

"Thank you to Mrs…Miss…I mean, Doctor…"

Caroline flapped her hand in protest, "I think you can just call me Caroline now".

"Oooo" Gillian gulped down her wine "...or, Auntie Caroline" she suggested.

"Shut it, Granny." retorted Caroline.

"Thank you Caroline" said Raff searching Caroline's face for approval, of which he received by a nod of her head "…and Kate, William and Lawrence…oh, not forgetting little Lilly. Thanks for trekking out here so soon after moving house and for the cufflinks."

"Oh, no bother," said Caroline which made Kate, Lawrence and William shared an amusing look, "and you're more than welcome. Happy Eighteenth."

"And thanks to me Mam," smiled Raff. "We may not have seen eye to eye over a lot of things in the last couple of years…"

With tears of pride welling in her eyes Gillian piped up, "no, that's because you grew so tall so bloody quickly and I'm only a short arse." She signalled with her hands to indicate the height and eye line difference, just in case anyone in the room hadn't cottoned onto her joke.

"Ha ha, mother! It's a good job I love you despite your terrible sense of humour." Raff took a moment to compose himself, "you've never steered me in any direction. You let me make my own mistakes…and I let you make yours. Although, my mistakes resulted in this beautiful baby girl" he said bouncing his daughter in his arms, "and yours left us with a stinking twit of a lodger for a couple of mouths."

The room once again was filled with laughter, all except Kate who looked a little lost. "I'll tell you later," whispered Caroline into her ear as she placed a protective arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"We've been through some horrible…" Raff paused weary of the two young girls in the room "s. h. i. t., but we battled through it together. Hopefully I've done you proud and I know that we'll continue to take care of each other" Gillian wrapped her arms around her sons waist and sobbed into his chest. "Well…until you get old and smelly, then I'll put you in that home you talked about for Granddad."

Both Gillian and Alan playfully smacked Raff on the arm and the family shared an emotional embrace.

Caroline led Kate into the kitchen by her hand. She turned to face the younger woman pulled her hips towards her and stole a tender kiss from Kate's lips.

"I've been wanting to do that for ages."

"Mmm, one track mind Elliot" Kate beamed at Caroline.

"Do you want a drink?" offered Caroline.

"No you have one, I'll drive us home"

"I've got school tomorrow."

"Even more reason for you to have a drink"

"No, I don't mind. You switch off, you've been amazing this weekend."

"Just this weekend?" teased Kate.

"You know what I meant" Caroline tapped Kate's nose with her finger and then caressed her cheek. "I'm so happy, Kate"

"Excuse me whilst I vomit," came Gillian's voice from the doorway.

"Sorry Gillian" Kate sheepishly apologised, but didn't step out of her embrace with Caroline.

"Oh, no, love…you knock yourself out" she waved her hand in her tipsy state one to many times sending her off balance. She steadied herself against the kitchen table "This single pringle is happy for you both. Why don't you go take a nice walk in't fields, spend some time together and I'll take care of your bunch."

"Thanks, Gillian" Caroline squeezed her stepsister's shoulder.

Xxxx

"It's lovely out here" Kate broke the comfortable silence as they walked hand in hand through Gillian's fields.

"Isn't it?" Caroline stopped in her tracks to take it all in. "I couldn't see myself living here though."

"No, I can't see you milking cows…"

"Ah, well…she's hasn't got any cows...only sheep…"

"Oh well, in that case, I can definitely see you herding sheep," giggled Kate.

Caroline pulled the taller woman into her embrace and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Thank you"

"I don't think the ability to herd sheep is a compliment, but okay…" toyed Kate playing with her hair.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "for being you. You…" Caroline took the younger woman's lips with her own, "are", she placed another peck on Kate's lips, Caroline searched for the most fitting words "…the one."

Kate let out a soft whimper. Caroline's declaration took her slightly by surprise.

"You complete me, Caroline."

Brown eyes stared into blue. The love and emotion was almost palpable.

"Come on, let's head back. The sooner we get back the sooner we can go home" Caroline's eyes sparkled with desired.

"Yes, those books won't sort themselves will they?" teased Kate as she patted Caroline on the backside and skipped on ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Just a short update. This was a spark of an idea I had whilst on the bus to work this morning and it's been ****_rolling _****around in my head all day (you'll see when you read!). Hope you enjoy and thanks for the continued feedback and kind words – they really make me smile! **

With an almost smug grin on her face, Caroline stood and watched Kate skip on ahead through the muddy field. '_My god, she's amazing,'_ Caroline thought.

Kate threw her head back over her shoulder and with a cheeky look on her face, "come on, Elliot! Our library is calling." Her lips formed the most perfect side smile that made Caroline's heart flutter. She turned her head back around to continue her journey and began to sing the alphabet in the most enchantingly lyrical French accent.

"Oh, ha ha very funny" Caroline quickened her pace to catch up with the younger woman. She playfully pinched at her hips from behind and then began to tickle Kate into submission. "Not so clever now are we, Mrs Languages Extraordinaire?"

"Caroline!" squealed Kate, giggling as Caroline's hands continued their assault under Kate's light layers.

"What?...what?" asked Caroline with feign innocence on the verge of hysterics, her girlfriend now firmly in her playful embrace.

"Caroline!" sniggered Kate, breathless from laughing.

Caroline eased her attack and allowed the younger woman to turn and face her, their bodies pressed tightly together.

"My pelvic floor isn't what is used to be!"

Caroline threw her head back with a loud chuckle. Her laugh subsided and she stared into Kate's glistening dark eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Oh, Kate…" her own blue eyes filled with emotion.

"What?" smiled the younger woman softly, cheerfully expecting a heart felt plea of love and devotion.

Caroline took her time observing her lover's features, stroking Kate's lower back underneath her clothes.

A wicked grin spread across her face, "you're a sucker for my puppy dog eyes!" She bent down and tickled Kate's weak spot, behind her knees. "Gotcha!"

Kate gasped as ticklish tingles ran through her body. She grabbed onto Caroline, but it was too late. Her legs had turned to jelly and she wiggled to the ground like all the bones had been magically removed from her body.

There was a squelch as Kate's bum sunk into the mud that was wet from the morning's spring showers.

Caroline stood hunched over the woman who was now sat in the mud. Her mouth was open with shock, but more amusement. Her eyes were pleading with Kate not to be mad.

Kate sat with her hands still clinging to Caroline's shirt lapels, with wide eyes full of disbelief.

"Oh Kate…" Caroline couldn't help but snigger.

Kate's face was a picture of delightfully cute vulnerability. Caroline's body was now shuddering with laughter.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" Kate asked quite seriously.

Caroline attempted to compose herself.

"No…" she shook her head, biting her lip in an attempt to hold back the laughter, "not in the slightest". Her breasts now convulsed with internal chuckles.

"Two can play at that game, Elliot!" Kate tugged at the lapels in her hands and softly brought Caroline crashing down next to her. She pushed the older woman onto her back and laid on top of her.

"Offt, hello!"

"Fancy seeing you here, ey?"

Caroline rolled Kate over in the mud, "Miss McKenzie, you're a _very_ dirty girl."

Kate raised her eyebrow and used her powerful long legs to flip Caroline back over so Kate was once again the dominate one, "oh, I'm _filthy._"

What would have seemed a hard kiss with the force that their lips met turned into a softly erotic caress of each other's mouths. Taking it in turns to lead with their tongue, sucking bottom lips and nipping at corners of mouths.

The back of Caroline's hair was now caked in mud, but her mind was on more demanding matters.

Kate slipped one leg between Caroline's and pressed against her center with her strong thigh. Caroline responded with a husky groan and held onto the back of Kate's neck as she took the woman's lips with her own once again.

Kate expertly grinded her hips to build up a rhythmic pressure against Caroline throbbing core. Caroline's hands found their way beneath Kate's clothes to her breasts and teased and squeezed with hunger.

The younger woman gasped as her center was met by Caroline's shapely thigh and the pairs' hips danced at an accomplished pace that was so naturally in tune with each other.

Gasps and moans of pleasure filled the country air.

Xxxx

The couple lay staring up at the clear spring sky, Caroline's arm under Kate's head.

"Caroline?"

"Hmmm?" her post orgasm haze rendering her inarticulate once again.

"We're covered in mud! What on earth is your mother going to say?" asked Kate, amused.

"Ooo, let me think, um, probably something along the lines of…" Caroline coughed in preparation to perform her best haughty Celia impression "'Look at the state of you two! You look like a couple o'pigs that have been rolling around in sh…'"

"Now that was terrifyingly accurate!"

"Well, you know what they say…" Caroline turned her head to face her lover "…if you want to know what a woman is going to be like when she's older just look at her mother…"

"Oh, well, in that case…I'm afraid you're dumped." Kate retorted completely deadpan.

"Don't even try it, McKenzie." The couple shared a lazy, lingering kiss.

"Ooo I know…" said Kate as their lips broke apart, "…I've got some baby wipes in the changing…" her words slowed up as the realisation sunk in and the optimism dropped from her voice"…bag…that's in the house…with Lilly…and your mother."

Caroline let out a defeated laugh, "we best go face the music…or they might send out a search party!"

Xxxx

The couple walked hand in hand back towards the farm, light heartedly chatting and pointing out shapes in the clouds and picking dandelions.

The reached the farmhouse and Caroline turned to face the younger woman and placed a kiss on her forehead. With a look of '_here goes nothing'_ Caroline pushed open the front door and they stepped into the kitchen where Celia was putting the kettle on with her back to Caroline and Kate.

"Hi Mum!" said Caroline cheerily, with a slight hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Hi loves, just in time for a cup of…" Celia turned to face the guilty pair, "Oh my giddy aunt, look at the state of you two! You been rolling around with the pigs or something?"

The couple looked at each other and just like a pair of naughty teenagers burst into laughter all over again.


End file.
